Hands Off Legal Drug!
by queeneternity
Summary: This is just a little story about what might happen if the characters from Hands Off! and Legal Drug met each other. Rating may change. Shonenai.
1. DAILY USE

I'm writing a new fan fiction now! Wh00tness! If this is the first story of mine you've read, please read my other stories, What if and Carrot Stix. And please review too. Thank you! And if anyone knows the school Kotarou, Tatsuki, and Yuuto, could you please tell me? It would help out a lot! Disclaimer: I don't own Hands Off! or Legal Drug.

Chapter One

"Kudo-Kun!" Kakei called to the brown haired boy stocking the shelves. He paused in his work and went over to his boss. "There's another side job that's come up," Kakei said with a slight smile, "Will you take it?"

Kazahaya nodded; he needed the money. It didn't matter what it was, he didn't care. Normally, it was to find some strange artifact, but could be any odd chore. He didn't question them too much.

"Of course, it will be with Rikuo." Kakei said.

"Of course…" Kazahaya muttered.

"Could you get Rikuo and then meet me in my office, please?" Kakei asked as he turned, "Don't worry; this assignment is going to be easy."

Once he found Rikuo and everyone was in the office, Kakei continued. "I've heard that there are others with powers like yours near by," Kakei explained, "I want you to watch them, find out their powers, and then, if they seem useful, recruit them to the drugstore. Any questions?"

"Who are they?" Rikuo asked.

"Kotarou Oohira, Tatsuki Oohira, and Yuuto Urushiyama, all from class 1-D at a local school. All information has already been sent to your cell phones, of course." Kakei gave another of his smiles. "Two seem aware of their powers; the other one has no idea."

"Okay. When do we start?" Kazahaya asked.

The next day, Kazahaya found himself wearing a high school uniform and walking by Rikuo's side on the way to the school that Kakei had enrolled them to. In fact, Kakei had even gotten the two into the same class as the three that they needed to follow. They were too old to be freshmen, so they had to make up an excuse for their age. The one that Kakei gave them was that they had been taken out of school since their mother was having health difficulties and then died. Of course, that meant that that the two had to play brothers.

They entered the class late, neither caring to rush too much. "Ah, the new students!" the teacher said as the two boys entered, "Kudo Kazahaya and Himura Rikuo and you're…brothers?"

"Half brothers, we're not that close," Kazahaya said quickly.

The teacher nodded. "Kudo-kun, you can sit next to Kotarou. Kotarou, please raise your hand for Kudo." A girly boy with blonde hair and large eyes raised his hand and Kazahaya noticed the empty seat next to him and sat down next to the boy as the teacher said, "Himura-kun, you can sit next to Yuuto." Without being asked, a boy with long hair that fell over his eyes raised his hand and Rikuo moved to sit next to him.

"Hi," Kotarou said to Kazahaya.

Kazahaya, remembering what he needed to do, gave a smile. "Hi," he replied.

"You look too old to be a freshman," the feminine boy noticed.

"Our mom was ill and died," Kazahaya muttered softly as though speaking about it hurt, "Our fathers took us out of school for the time she was ill."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Katarou said softly. They were both quiet until Kotarou asked, "So you live with Himura?"

"And our fathers." Kazahaya corrected.

Kotarou thought for a second and then asked, "How old are you and your brother?"

'What is this, 20 questions?' Kazahaya thought, but then answered, "I'm 17, Rikuo is 18." All this was part of the lie that Kakei had made up earlier.

"Do you want to hang out with us later?" Kotarou asked.

"Who's 'us'?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yuuto and maybe my annoying cousin, Tatsuki," Kotarou muttered.

Kazahaya smiled. The job would be easier than he thought.

Yuuto smiled as the tall man sat next to him. "Hey!" He greeted, but was ignored. 'Hmph, another Tatsuki.' He thought and then looked over the new student's aura. He was worried about something, Yuuto noticed, and there was something dark there, possibly the thing he was worried about. What filled most of his aura, though, was a swirling mix of anger and confusion. It was a very interesting aura, and Yuuto wanted to know more.

After school, Rikuo and Kazahaya reported to each other, Kazahaya having more to report than Rikuo. "Damnit, you're supposed to be paying attention to them!" Kazahaya snapped as they walked to the school gate, "Kakei said that this is important, we need more people like us!"

"Well then, what did you do?" Rikuo asked.

"I," Kazahaya said, "am meeting them all soon. I'll try to figure out their powers then."

Unknown to the two, when they were out of sight, Tatsuki walked by. He was surprised when he was greeted by the sounds of their conversation imprinted upon the area. "People like us…? Powers…?" The postcog muttered in confusion, "What are they up to?"

Well, that's it for chapter one of my first cross over fan fiction! I can tell that I'm going to have issues with his because I mentally get the characters from both these manga's confused. Tatsuki acts like Rikuo and Kotarou acts a lot like Kazahaya. They also look quite a bit a like. To me, at least. Anyways, does anyone know what Saiga's power is? Kakei is a precog, Kazahaya is sort of a postcog, empath, and telepath, and Rikuo is sort of a poltergeist (Some people think that poltergeists aren't ghosts, but are emotionally disturbed teens that break things with their minds unintentionally. I know too much about the paranormal…).


	2. OF THE

I don't know what to write for my little intro thing I always do. Um…well, for this fan fiction, I've had to do some research. With my last two fan fictions, it didn't matter if everything was perfect, but now I have to get the characters right… I have Hands Off 1-2 and Legal Drug 1-2 in front of me to refer to as I write. And I really need them…

Chapter Two

Kazahaya entered the store that Kotarou told him he worked at. He saw the feminine boy with the boy that Kazahaya recognized as Yuuto. "Hey!" Kazahaya greeted. He grinned and then looked around. "My family owns a store kind of like this."

"Really?" Kotarou asked. He then glanced at the clock. "I have to get to work, sorry!" He said, rushing off. Kazahaya decided to take the opportunity to get to know this Yuuto person.

"So, Yuuto." Kazahaya started until his cell phone went off. "Sorry," He said before pulling it out and seeing that there was a message there from Kakei. 'Yuuto is one of the two that knows he has a power.' The message said, 'don't be too subtle'. Kazahaya snorted and returned the phone to his pocket.

"Who was that?" Yuuto asked.

"My dad," Kazahaya muttered.

Yuuto checked the boy's aura and smiled, knowing that he was lying. "No, really." He said, "Who was it, your girl friend?"

'Don't be too subtle.' "What, do you have some sort of power? How can you tell I'm lying?" Kazahaya asked.

Yuuto looked surprised and then laughed. "Nah, I can just see when people lie. But who was it?"

"My boss."

"That was the truth, but didn't you say that the store was family owned?"

"My boss is Rikuo's father." Kazahaya said.

"Whatever, lie if you want," Yuuto muttered.

Kazahaya was about to say something back when Kotarou came back over to them. "I get the day off," He said excitedly, "And my grandpa and I told him about you and he said that you can come over if it's okay with you!"

"Yeah, that's okay." Kazahaya said, "Maybe after I go over, you can sleepover at my house." He turned to Yuuto. "You can come too." He said.

Yuuto looked at Kazahaya's aura and noticed that it was filled with excitement and some greed. "Sure," Yuuto said, not wanting Kotarou alone with the strange boy. To him, a sleepover sounded very suspicious. "Maybe Tatsuki can come too,"

"I'm sure that dad won't mind." Kazahaya said. "Well, see you later, Yuuto." He quickly scribbled down a map leading to the Green Drugstore. "Come over in a few hours," He said as he left with Kotarou. Soon after they left, Tatsuki entered the store.

"Yuuto," The dark haired boy said, "They are like us,"

"What?" Yuuto asked.

"Kudo and Himura have powers." Tatsuki muttered, "And they want us for something, be careful around them."

Chapter two's done! How do you like it so far? And yes, I know, I write really, really short chapters. But, as a plus, I try to update at least one of my stories every day.


	3. DRUG MAY

(06-04-05)

Chapter Three

After Kazahaya was introduced to Kotarou's grandpa, the two went up to Kotarou's room. "Do you want something to eat?" Kotarou asked.

"Uh, sure," Kazahaya said, "I'm not picky, so anything's fine."

Kotarou nodded and then eagerly went down stairs. Once Kotarou was gone, the older teen snooped around the room, touching objects to try to get images. When he heard Kotarou returning, however, he quickly sat down on the bed.

"Here, pizza!" Kotarou said as he came in, carrying two paper plates, "I love pizza!"

Kazahaya nodded. As he took one of the plates, he brushed Kotarou's hand by accident. In a flash, he saw random memories attached to the plate, the bed, and even the floor, pizza, and the things he had touched earlier. Kazahaya screamed and pulled away in surprise, but was even more surprised that he didn't feel the normal faintness he had when he used his power. He glanced at his hands in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kotarou asked in worry.

"Sorry, I over reacted," Kazahaya said softly, "It's just…The pizza's really hot. It burned my hand through the plate."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kotarou said as he set down the plates on the desk, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kazahaya glanced up to see a dark haired boy that he recognized from class glaring at him from the door way.

Kotarou followed Kazahaya's gaze and noticed his cousin disappear just as he turned around. "Just ignore him; he's just a broody asshole." Kotarou muttered.

"Is that Tatsuki?" Kazahaya asked. When Kotarou nodded, Kazahaya laughed. "Well, he and Rikuo can be dark and broody assholes together, then." Kotarou laughed as well as Kazahaya grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. The two ate pizza and talked until Kazahaya looked at the clock. "We should get going to my house," He said.

"I need to pack," Kotarou said, "And get my stupid cousin to come."

"I'll get him," Kazahaya offered, leaving Kotarou alone. He found that Tatsuki was waiting right outside the door.

"Leave us alone," Tatsuki warned, "Tell 'Kakei' that none of us are going to be recruited for anything. And you are especially not going to tell Kotarou about any of us."

Kazahaya smiled, though wondered how he knew. "Why don't you tell it to Kakei's face?" He asked, "There's a sleepover at the drugstore tonight; Yuuto's coming and you're invited."

Tatsuki said nothing, though returned to his room, leaving Kazahaya to wonder if he had accepted or declined the offer.

"I'm ready!" Kotarou said as he came out of his room carrying only a backpack.

'Yeah, just a second," Kazahaya muttered as he knocked on Tatsuki's door. "It's at the Green Drugstore, if you want to come," He said just loud enough for him to hear, "Kotarou and I are leaving now; I hope you come." He then followed Kotarou down the stairs.

Kotarou was silent as he walked beside his new found friend. For some strange reason, Kotarou felt strange around the older boy, like this strange longing. He glanced up at the older teen. "Where's your house?" He asked, trying to keep up a conversation to keep the thoughts from his mind.

"I don't live in a house." Kazahaya replied, "I live in a room above the store,"

"Oh." Kotarou said and that silence fell over the two boys. Kotarou didn't like it. "Were you supposed to go to work today?" He asked, sort of worried.

"No, I ran errands today. I finished early and got the whole day off." Kazahaya explained, not wanting to say that he was doing his job by taking the psychic boy to the store.

There was silence again, but it didn't last long, since the drugstore was just ahead of them. "Here," He said as he held open the door for the young psychic. Yuuto was already there and speaking with Rikuo and Kakei, anger on his face. The 16 year old turned, though, when the door opened.

"Hello Kazahaya," Kakei greeted the boy with one of his smiles, "You don't mind keeping Kotarou up there for a bit, do you?" He asked.

"Yuuto?" Kotarou asked, feeling as if something were wrong.

"It's okay, I'll probably be up in a minute," Yuuto muttered, silently praying for Tatsuki to appear.

Kakei seemed distant for a moment and then turned back to Yuuto with one of his sickeningly sweet and beautiful smiles. "Now, let me guess your power, since you won't tell," He said, "Hmm…do you read auras?" He asked.

"How did you know I read auras?" Yuuto asked.

"Because you just said so," Kakei said with another sweet grin. "Don't worry, I'll have the other two's powers figured out soon," He said to Rikuo, "Keep him here." Kakei went to the door, muttered something, and then opened it for Tatsuki.

Tatsuki was greeted into the store by the whisper of 'so, you're a postcog,' in his ear. His head snapped up to see the last bits of the vision and Kakei's smiling face. "Where's Kotarou?" Tatsuki asked with a growl. He then noticed the vision of Kazahaya and Kotarou walking across the store and towards stairs in the back of it. Tatsuki's eye's narrowed and he then followed where the illusionary figures led, though was stopped by Rikuo.

"Nope, you stay here," Rikuo said.

Yuuto noticed the way Tatsuki looked and backed away, knowing what the quiet boy would do next. And he was right. Tatsuki's leg lashed out with a roundhouse kick that flew up towards Rikuo's head, but the older teen blocked the blow with a double 'muscle' block. ((I don't know any other way to describe it…and I do take a martial art, which is helpful in this scene.)) Tatsuki quickly pulled his leg back and then leapt up, spinning around in the air and then throwing out a reverse hook kick while still in the air. The lightning fast move caught Rikuo by surprise and the boy staggered as the foot smashed into his shoulder, though he caught himself barely. He had fallen to the floor on his hands and knees. He was surprised that the other boy didn't continue his attack, though that surprise faded when he looked up to see that Saiga had the boy wrapped in his strong arms. Rikuo stood up and massaged the shoulder that Tatsuki had hit, giving the boy a glare.

"Look," Kakei said to Yuuto and Tatsuki, "We just want to talk with you for a little bit. Then, you can go home. Easy?"

Yuuto shot a glance at Tatsuki to see his reaction. The postcog had stopped struggling against Saiga, but was still tense. "Just…nothing to Kotarou." He said.

"We don't need to say anything to him about his powers, don't worry," Kakei said with his snake grin.

Hey! A long chapter! Though all I really did was combine two really short chapters. Lol. I feel like I'm not getting any of the characters right, but I don't care. I just did this for fun anyways.

I had a freaky dream last night. I'm bored, so I'll just write about it. Anyways, I hate this girl with a passion because she was my best friend for nearly five years and just about 6 months ago picks up a boyfriend and ignores me. Over the past month or so, I've dreamt of her (and they are the weirdest dreams because they are more realistic than a normal dream and I can feel stuff, but I know that it's a dream) and when I wake up, I have a craving to call her. The dream I had doesn't really matter much (Plus it's really long…), but when I woke up, I felt this urge to call her that was really strong. I've been trying to call her, but she's out. I don't even know what to say to her. "Hi, Gretchen! I hate your guts, but for some odd reason, I'm dreaming of you all the time and wake up needing to call you, but I don't know why nor what I need to talk to you about! Strange, huh? Bye!" Yup, that would be perfect…


	4. BE HAZARDOUS

This part of the story will be set more from Kotarou's point of view.

Chapter Four

Kotarou looked up at the clock and panicked. It was time to go to work! He jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs and out the door, heading to the Green Drugstore for his first day. Lucky for him, he had been hired by Kazahaya and his family to work at their store. Kakei, Kazahaya's father, had told him his jobs would be to help stock shelves and then help out the other boys with side jobs.

As he ran down the street, he spotted his cousin, Tatsuki. Kotarou muttered angrily about not bothering to tell him he was late as he struggled to catch up with his relative. Kotarou and Tatsuki, as well as their friend Yuuto, had been hired to work in the Green Drugstore, all with similar jobs.

"I'm here!" Kotarou called as he slammed open the door. He blinked as he saw that the store was empty. "Yuuto?" He called, "Tatsuki? Kazahaya?" He looked around the store as he called for his friends.

"They're in Kakei's office," came a voice. Kotarou jumped and whipped around to see Saiga, Rikuo's father. "They're getting their first side job."

"Shouldn't I be there?" Kotarou asked.

"No, don't interrupt; they'll fill you in later." Saiga said as he sat down and lit a cigarette.

Kotarou nodded and then sighed, feeling left out, and decided to stock shelves. A while later, Rikuo, Kazahaya, Tatsuki, and Yuuto emerged from the office, Kakei following them.

"Remember," Kakei was saying, "It's just a test to see how well you work together. You don't have to bring back the ring, though I'd prefer it."

Kotarou stopped what he was doing and went over to the others. "What are we doing?" He asked.

"There's a ring we have to find," Kazahaya explained as he took his cell phone out to check the information that had been sent to him, "all we have to help us is where the ring was seen last, though it's probably been moved, and a blurry picture of the last guy who owned it." Rikuo produced a picture and let Kotarou look at it. It looked like a black blur on a grey background. The younger boy frowned and returned it. "We have until dawn tomorrow to find it," Kazahaya finished as he returned the phone to his pocket.

"Shouldn't we check the place it was last?" Yuuto asked.

"Yeah, but just a second, I have to see something first." Kazahaya took the picture from Rikuo and then seemed to blank out. He teetered and then started to fall backwards in a faint when Rikuo caught him. Kazahaya opened his eyes and then shoved Rikuo away.

"See anything?" Rikuo asked.

"Yeah, but not much," Kazahaya muttered, "There was only a boy who looked about eight and had a big grin and he was wearing the ring on his left hand, though it was too big."

Kotarou tilted his head, wondering how he had known that by looking at the picture.

"I might be able to help," Yuuto offered, hand out to take the picture. Kazahaya nodded and let him see it. Yuuto studied it for a minute. "Hey, Kotarou," Yuuto said, "look at this!"

"What?" Kotarou asked, rushing to Yuuto's side. Yuuto grabbled Kotarou's shoulder and the two stared at the picture. "I don't see anything…" Kotarou muttered.

"I do," Yuuto said, letting go of Kotarou, "The boy is worried or upset about something, though he's hiding it. He's covering it up by acting happy."

"Finally we get something apparently useful," Rikuo said, taking back the picture. "Now we can go to the place it last was."

Kotarou was puzzled, though followed them as they left.

It was evening by the time they reached the old apartment room. The whole building was deserted and in poor shape, a strange spot for the ring to be. Tatsuki looked around and then took Kotarou's hand, making the boy jump. "What are you doing?" Kotarou snarled, trying to pull away.

"It's a big place," Tatsuki said coldly, "You might get lost or some perverted old homeless man might live here and take you and try to have his way with you."

"Yeah right, ass hole!" Kotarou muttered, though didn't struggle. Tatsuki was crushing his hand and it hurt to move it.

"The boy's room is 217," Tatsuki said as he found some stairs and started to climb them as though following something, dragging Kotarou after him. The other's followed. Kotarou glanced back at Kazahaya, wanting to tell him that the hand holding with his cousin didn't mean that he was gay, but thought that would be more suspicious.

Tatsuki turned a corner. "The boy got in a fight with his mom," He said, "And threw the ring down that way," He pointed down the hall.

"I hate it when you spout answers like this," Kotarou said under his breath.

"Good," Kazahaya said, "Kotarou, you and Rikuo and I should check room 217. Tatsuki and Yuuto, you look down that hall."

Tatsuki nodded and he and Yuuto went down the hall one way and Kotarou and the older boys went down the other way to the room.

"217," Rikuo read and then tried the door. It was locked. He put his shoulder to it, but it wouldn't budge. He then stood back, a glare on his face, and then looked down at the knob. There was a soft click and, when Rikuo tried it again, the door swung open.

"Kazahaya, are you going to check the door," Rikuo asked as he stepped inside, "Or do you see something more interesting in this empty room?"

Suddenly, the floor started to shake. "Earthquake!" Kotarou yelled ducking down to the ground and covering his head. The other two boys did something similar as they heard something crash and then shouts from Tatsuki and Yuuto.

"Yuuto! Tatsuki!" Kotarou cried as he struggled to stand and help his friends, wherever they were.

"Kotarou!" Kazahaya shouted before leaping up and knocking the other boy down and out of the way of a piece of ceiling that could have crushed him. Kotarou looked up at his friend in worry as Kazahaya screamed.

Among the mess of the visions that filled Kazahaya's mind from touching Kotarou, one stood out.

"_Yuuto," Tatsuki said, "the ring fell down here!" The dark haired boy knelt down and touched a hole in the wooden floor._

"_It can't be down too far," Yuuto said, kneeling beside Tatsuki and looking at the hole, "we might be able to get it out with the 'gum and string' technique."_

"_Yuuto," Tatsuki said, "That trick doesn't work in real life."_

_The floor began to shake and someone cried out "Earthquake!"_

_The two boys looked at each other and then the floor collapsed beneath them. They screamed as they fell, though it wasn't far, only about four feet. They lay there gasping as dust fell and other bits of floor fell in on them._

"Kazahaya!" Kotarou shouted. The earthquake had stopped and they all knew they had to get out of there quickly; there could be an after shock. "Kazahaya!"

The boy slowly opened his eyes. "I think they found it…" He muttered, "Tatsuki and Yuuto…"

"What?" Rikuo asked, going to Kazahaya's side, "What did you see?"

"They fell through the floor," Kazahaya said, "I think they found a hidden passage where the ring fell."

Rikuo nodded and then helped Kazahaya to his feet. "Okay, let's go." He said. He led the other two boys down the hall to the hole in the floor. The trio looked down to see Tatsuki underneath Yuuto and holding up the very ring they had been looking for.

"Only 2,000 yen!" Kazahaya exclaimed as he held up his pay, "But we worked hard! What about the rest of it?"

"The rest of it was divided fairly between the other four people you worked with," Kakei said.

"But…" Kazahaya paused, knowing he couldn't fight Kakei.

"Now," Kakei said, "What do you think of your new partners?"

"It was easier to find the ring," Kazahaya said, "But I don't like splitting the pay so many ways!"

Kakei nodded. "I'm sorry," He said, "But Kazahaya is right; we can't pay so many of you."

Tatsuki, Yuuto, and Kotarou nodded, though Kotarou was still confused from the mission for the ring. The three younger psychic boys started to leave when Kazahaya ran out of the office. "Hey, Kotarou," he said, "Kakei told me you had something to tell me in private."

"I do?" Kotarou asked, though followed as Kazahaya led him up to his room.

"Well?" Kazahaya prompted, sitting down on his bed.

"I…" Kotarou was puzzled at this and then looked up into Kazahaya's eyes. He felt a longing again, like the time they walked to the store together for the first time and the time he had been dragged up the stairs by Tatsuki. He couldn't help it, he leaned forward and lightly kissed Kazahaya.

Kazahaya's eyes widened as the simple kiss strengthened his power and let him feel the confusion and…and love that was inside Kotarou. He found his eyes closing as he kissed the younger boy back. Finally, the two boys pulled away from each other.

"Um…visit whenever." Kazahaya said. Kotarou blushed but nodded as he went back downstairs to join his friends.

End

Heh. I read book three of Legal Drug after finishing this and was kinda upset at how much it was like my story…oh well. I hope that this inspires more Hands Off! fans to write fan fics! Moo!


End file.
